Costumbre
by JS Interval
Summary: La relación de Miku y Luka está llena de costumbres, siendo algunas más buenas que otras. Pero últimamente el hábito de Luka de poner una alarma para ahorrar tiempo (que no necesita) tiene a Miku con el sueño desecho y el enojo en constante crecimiento. ¿Llegarán sus discusiones a algún punto que las favorezca a ambas? [One-Shot]


Hola, aquí Interval. Hoy no tengo ganas de escribir introducciones. Esta historia no es el típico romance adolescente y tampoco tiene el típico final esperado. Eso es todo...en serio.

La inspiración salió de la canción MAD HEAD LOVE de Yonezu Kenshi, un cantante increíble que conocí hace poco y que todos deberían conocer.

 **Aclaración de propiedad:** **Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

Costumbre - One-Shot

" _Porque me ha acostumbrado a ti es que puedo quejarme. Porque aceptas mis quejas es que puedo discutir contigo. Porque discuto contigo es que sé que te amo. Te amo…idiota."_

Tic Tac…Tic Tac…El reloj de pared de la sala de estar seguía con su monótono ritmo mientras dos mujeres yacían sentadas una junto a la otra, una con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y la otra apoyada a medias en el costado del sofá. Ambas estaban mirando el cuarto… sólo el cuarto…una rompió el silencio.

—¿Y entonces? —Preguntó la que llevaba un chaleco largo y una falda, mientras miraba la inmaculada pared blanca donde estaba el reloj.

—¿Entonces qué? —Preguntó la otra, que vestía un traje de lino, sin dejar de mirar el florero que se encontraba en una mesita de centro.

—Es la tercera vez en dos semanas que discutimos…y estoy esperando a que me expliques que ha sido el detonante esta vez…

—¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Qué yo lo diga?! ¡¿Es que no tienes claros los errores que cometes, Luka?! —La mujer del traje de lino se levantó bruscamente, mirando con rabia a la otra.

—¿Por qué te alteras tanto, Miku? No recuerdo haber hecho nada que amerite semejantes gritos… —Luka, la mujer del chaleco, se giró lentamente. Sacó un pañuelo pequeño de uno de los anchos bolsillos de su prenda, se quitó los lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos suavemente con este.

—¿Tienes idea de lo estresante que es el tener que despertarme antes por culpa de tu alarma?

—Sólo duermes una hora más que yo, no veo el motivo par-

—¡Es una hora más! ¡Una hora más arrebatada por ti y tu estúpida alarma! ¡Sabes que podrías llegar a tiempo aun si saliésemos a la misma hora!

—Me gusta llegar temprano…

—¡¿Y eso es más importante que respetar mis horas de sueño?!

—No se trata de importancia…es mi trabajo…

Así comenzó la más reciente de las discusiones entre ambas, que duró hasta que sus gargantas se secaron y sus argumentos se fueron empobreciendo por el cansancio. La vida cotidiana de Luka y Miku había sido así desde que la primera consiguió trabajar como profesora en una universidad. Ambas tenían la misma profesión y se habían conocido en el mismo colegio donde ahora solo trabajaba Miku; solo que cuando ambas eran estudiantes. Todo había sido una historia llena de romance, pasión y prosperidad al principio. Se gustaban, se querían y se respetaban; hasta que la obsesión de Luka por llegar temprano agrietó su relación. Aunque esta no era la única razón por la que habían discutido últimamente. Ciertos hábitos de cada una eran contrarios al de la otra, Luka siempre mantenía su cuarto ordenado, pero Miku parecía tener la habilidad de desarmar todo cuando buscaba cualquier cosa; Luka gustaba de leer y quedarse en casa en sus días libres la mayoría del tiempo, Miku salía a alguna parte siempre que el tiempo se lo permitía. Y así con varios detalles que, tras casi ocho año de convivencia, habían comenzado a ser molestos.

Tras la frase de Luka, Miku se había levantado indignada y su cabellera aguamarina fue lo último que se vio antes de que una puerta se cerrara. Luka peinó con sus dedos un par de cabellos rosáceos que le molestaban y luego partió hacia la cocina, hizo el almuerzo, lo sirvió y esperó. Miku apareció en silencio, se sentó, comió y se volvió a levantar. La pelirrosa suspiró, aún seguía enojada. Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, tocó la puerta y volvió a esperar.

—¿Qué? —Le dijo Miku con tono seco.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Es tu cuarto también…tonta…claro que puedes pasar. —Apenas Luka entró le dio la espalda y se fue a sentar a la cama.

—Lo siento. —Dijo con calma Luka mientras se acercaba hasta ella. Se colocó frente a ella, se arrodilló y la miró. —No pensé que esto te molestaba tanto.

—Pues me molesta.

—Siempre has sido de sueño pesado, después de todo, no sé cómo pude olvidarlo. —Se levantó lentamente y llevó una mano hasta el rostro de Miku.

—No creas que puedes arreglar las cosas tan fácilmente, ya estoy harta de esto.

—Solo quiero devolverte el sueño que te he quitado, así que permite que te mande a dormir… —Le susurró mientras se acercaba hasta sus labios. Miku se negó en un principio, pero pronto cedió.

A pesar de que estaba harta, y que sabía que Luka intentaría compensar las cosas haciéndole el amor, no pudo negarse. No podía dejar de amarla por algo como eso, aunque le irritase. Al menos ahora volverían a estar bien, siempre era así. Peleaban, se gritaban, a veces se insultaban, luego hacían como si nada hubiese pasado y se distanciaban hasta que una de las dos se acercaba a la otra para arreglar las cosas. Pero, cuando Miku al fin pensaba que su enojo se había evaporado totalmente por el calor emanado de sus cuerpos hace un rato, Luka se encargó de devolvérselo inconscientemente. Cuando despertó no había nadie junto a ella, y no era la primera vez que sucedía. Esta era la cuarta vez que la pelirrosa la dejaba sola después de que lo hacían. Se levantó, tomó su bata y salió del cuarto, no tardó en encontrar a su conviviente: estaba en la sala de estar leyendo.

Como un deja vu, volvieron a discutir, aunque con mucha menos intensidad. Al final Miku le arrebató el libro de las manos y la besó…y la siguió besando, y la tocó…y esta vez fue ella quien se encargó de agotar las energías de su amante, para que no fuese capaz de hacer nada más que descansar junto a ella. Miku era una romántica para esas cosas, Luka también…pero aquellas veces en las que la había dejado sola eran mitad para que descansara mejor y mitad porque tenía que irse al trabajo. Sus días libres coincidían pocas veces y hoy precisamente ambas estaban tomando su día de descanso juntas. Durmieron sobre el sofá, se levantaron tarde, pidieron comida rápida y luego se fueron a dormir sin decirse demasiado.

Y entonces, aquel sonido genérico salido del mismísimo infierno comenzó a sonar. Miku abrió los ojos a medias, se giró en la dirección opuesta al ruido y trató de seguir durmiendo: siempre fallaba. Sintió como Luka la apagaba y se levantaba sin dudarlo, sintió luego el pijama caer sobre la ropa de cama y por último la vio salir de la habitación envuelta en una bata. La puerta había quedado entreabierta, así que escuchó prácticamente toda la rutina de mañana de su novia, el último sonido fue el de la puerta de calle. Se había ido, y ahora a ella le quedaban cerca de treinta minutos para dormir. No siempre era así, a veces solo alcanzaba a escuchar el cese del sonido agudo de la alarma y volvía a dormirse. Ahora solo tenía menos tiempo, pero no tardó en dejarse arrastrar por el sueño otra vez. En lo que para ella serían un par de minutos, el infernal sonido de la alarma volvió a sonar, maldecía el tener el mismo tono que Luka, pero al ser el más "efectivo" era inevitable. Se levantó de mal humor y se siguió sintiendo así hasta que llegó a la entrada de la escuela; allí no podía poner malas caras ni justificar su desanimo o enojo, era una profesora y tenía que comportarse como tal.

Todo siguió repitiéndose como de costumbre por varias semanas, hasta que sucedió un incidente. Miku despertó tarde para ir al trabajo. Miró a su derecha, Luka dormía plácidamente. Recordaba haber escuchado sonar una alarma y haberla apagado, entonces ¿por qué ahora iba tarde? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Solo cuando su jornada había terminado y se hallaba nuevamente en casa recordó que hoy Luka tenía el día libre.

—¿Lo olvidaste? —Le preguntó la pelirrosa mientras la veía cambiarse desde el marco de la puerta.

—Sí. —Dijo cortante mientras sacaba sus largos cabellos del suéter que se acaba de poner.

—Y te quedaste dormida…

—Así es. —Respondió esta vez irritada.

—¿Qué pasó con tu alarma?

—Sonó y la apagué... —Hizo una pausa, entendiendo a donde quería llegar Luka. —Y me dormí de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —Le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

—Porque…me acostumbré a que primero suene tu alarma… —Miku comenzó a retroceder hasta que quedó pegada al espacio de pared libre que había entre el ropero y uno de los veladores de la habitación.

—Continua… —Le dijo una vez que había llegado hasta ella, estirando uno de sus brazos y colocando la palma en la pared, atrapando así a medias a Miku.

—Como tengo sueño pesado necesito ir despertando de a poco…y cuando suena tu alarma puedo despertar un poco para que no sea tan difícil levantarme con la mía… —Dijo con tono vencido, se sentía molesta y a la vez feliz al saber la verdadera razón por la que Luka ponía la alarma una hora antes.

—Tardaste en darte cuenta. —Le susurró antes de besarla, tomando con su mano libre una de las de Miku.

Inesperadamente no lo hicieron, solo se abrazaron y Miku le pidió disculpas. Luka se disculpó por otras cosas y al final ambas estuvieron reprochándose y lamentando acciones apáticas que habían tenido con la otra. Se besaron de nuevo y continuaron con su rutina en lo que quedaba del día. En los días que vinieron la alarma que sonaba una hora antes dejó de ser un tema de discusión.

Su vida volvió a tomar un curso tranquilo, aunque sabían que tarde o temprano algo las haría discutir de nuevo. Cuando eso sucediera pelearían otra vez, luego se arrepentirían, se reconciliarían y seguirían queriéndose. Ya era costumbre el mostrar su peor lado al pelearse; el desnudar sus personalidades hasta un extremo tan irritante que nadie más que no fuesen ellas podría soportar.

Era una locura, pero ambas amaban esa disfuncionalidad temporal, y disfrutaban quererse así. Porque un amor eternamente romántico es aburrido y una relación sin defectos una mentira. Y porque a fin de cuentas sabían que no hay nada más reconfortante en el mundo que el hecho de que una persona te soporte, te de cariño, y te sonría incluso cuando tus defectos te hacen parecer la criatura más molesta del mundo.

* * *

 _ **Si tienes algo que decir puedes dejarme un review o enviarme un mensaje. Acepto criticas, comentarios y opiniones siempre que sean hechas con respeto (y que sean coherentes).**_


End file.
